Louper n'est pas français
by Exces
Summary: Stiles est le plus grand détective au monde. Toujours accompagné de son fidèle grognon Derek, il arrive à bout de toutes les énigmes et de tous les mystères. Ça ne vous dit rien ? Oh, peut-être que vous les connaissez mieux sous leurs pseudonymes, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. UA


**Notes **: Oui. Bon. Chacun ses délires. Après le UA bateau, je vous sers le UA pas crossover mais presque. Tout le monde connaît à peu près Sherlock BBC, hein ? Avouez que vous aimez. Non ? Bah, alors Exces ne sera pas votre ravissement cette fois-ci. Pardonnez-moi ce caprice débile. Mais quoi ? Stiles en Sherlock, c'est crédible. (et n'oubliez pas que c'est pour rire!) _Good luck !_

Sherlock Holmes : Stiles (au meilleur de sa forme, dans l'insouciance de la première saison)

John Watson : Derek (en mode bad wolf grognon mais protecteur)

Harry Watson : Laura (en vie, oui, mais juste pour la citer)

Mrs Hudson : Coach Finstock (génial)

Inspecteur Lestrade : Shérif Stilinski (lassé des tours de son fils et bon inspecteur)

Anderson : Isaac (acide et dur envers Stiles)

Donovan : Boyd (tout pareil mais en moins)

Molly Hooper : Erica (avant sa transformation, vous savez, l'asthmatique timide)

The Woman : Lydia (parfaite)

Mycroft Holmes : Scott (après transformation, plus dégourdi quoi)

Athéna : Allison (discrète et belle, comme d'habitude)

Jim Moriarty : Jackson (humain, plein de méchanceté et de suffisance)

Sébastien Moran : Danny (beau et parfait)

* * *

**Le chien des PLEINES LUNES**

« Stiles. Pourquoi y a-t-il une tête dans notre frigo ?

– Regarde le bac à légumes, il y a les globes oculaires qui vont avec. Pourquoi se trouvent-ils ici et pas à la morgue ? Pour la science, surtout, mais aussi pour me servir à démontrer que tu es en secret un lycanthrope pur-sang.

– Dire que tu te fais appeler génie... »

Offensé de la remarque, Stiles se releva de son fauteuil tout d'un bloc et se tint bien droit, les pieds nus battant le parquet et les bras allant d'un bout à l'autre sans aucun sens précis. Le personnage était une pièce de théâtre à lui tout seul.

Il attrapa la boîte d'Adderall qui traînait sur la table basse et vérifia combien il lui en restait. _Dix comprimés_. Quel malheur. C'eut été une période riche que la boîte aurait été finie depuis hier. Cela lui manquait terriblement de ne plus avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent de stimulant. Il sentait son intellect dépérir crescendo avec l'humeur ravageuse de son colocataire.

« D'où as-tu pris, déjà, que j'étais un loup-garou ?

– Dentition, habitude alimentaire, rythme de sommeil et aptitude innée à la traque. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas encore démontré que je ne suis pas sûr à quatre-vingt pourcents de cette affirmation. Tu n'es définitivement pas humain, bien que tu en es tout l'air avec ton QI sous-développé. »

C'en été trop, Derek grogna un coup (nouvelle observation appuyant la thèse de l'animalité de son métabolisme) et se jeta sur lui, prêt à l'encastrer contre le mur. Mais Stiles, rapide et habitué aux petites colères de son ami, sauta sur les meubles, atterrissant sur le canapé en renfilant son bas de jogging rouge laissé par terre.

« Ne réponds pas à tes bas instincts, aigre-loup, tu m'es très serviable et je remercie tes capacités naturelles qui font de toi un compagnon supportable ! »

Loin d'alléger le propos, Stiles n'eut qu'à s'enfuir encore, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, ravi de toujours savoir comment titiller monsieur Hale sur ses faiblesses. Cette maigre distraction savait au moins pallier le manque cruel d'enquêtes.

« Shérif Stilinski n'a pas appelé ?

– Non, Stiles.

– Ni miss Reyes ?

– Encore moins, Stiles.

– Ce que c'est ennuyeux ! Chiant ! D'une platitude, d'un drame ! Je n'ai aucun sens si on ne me donne rien à réfléchir ! Au moins tu es là pour répondre un peu à ma curiosité. Mais je ne saurais pas me suffire de toi pour aujourd'hui.

– Plaît-il ?

– Tu es l'alpha de ta meute, n'est-ce-pas ? Ou un puissant oméga ? Ayant récemment lu un ouvrage français traitant le sujet, il m'a été donné de trouver les quelques rares lieux où me procurer de l'aconit. Tu sais, au cas où tu ne supporterais pas les pleines lunes...un lycanthrope mal-dressé est un piètre soldat. »

Derek laissa tomber de lui faire retrouver raison et se laissa choir face à son ordinateur, café en main et moue boudeuse. Bon sang que le quotidien avec cet homme était un calvaire. Que ce soit ses drôleries malsaines, ses concertos à trois heures du matin, son goût étrange pour les mystères lugubres ou son habituel débit de parole inintelligible, tout de lui était insupportable.

Pourtant Derek restait. Cela depuis deux ans. Soit il était masochiste, soit il s'était découvert une fantaisie pour les originaux. L'action avait du bon aussi, et il devait bien s'avouer que poursuivre les criminels et voir évoluer ses réflexions à partir de rien avait quelque chose de très attractif.

De telle sorte que la balance était toujours équilibrée et qu'il restait à ses côtés pour le meilleur comme le pire. Après tout, si leur propriétaire les avait pris pour un couple sans même les connaître, aujourd'hui il devait à coup sûr les croire mariés.

Enfin.

« Derek, prépare-toi. Nous allons au Beacon Hills College.

– Pour ?

– Rendre visite aux cadavres et les faire parler ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel dans un dramatique tout dosé, Derek s'exécuta et se laissa traîner par celui qui commandait tout dans sa vie. Il ne fut même pas surpris quand Stiles lui prit la main ou décida de prendre le métro plutôt que le taxi. Probablement croyait-il encore qu'il était suivi par quelques agents de son frère sur-protecteur, Scott McCall.

**XZX**

« Bonjour, Erica ! Alors, vos patients, toujours aussi frais ? Je peux me permettre ? »

Sans attendre aucune réponse, Stiles s'était jeté sur un sac et l'avait ouvert, observant le cadavre et s'en désintéressant dans la minute. Il s'attaqua à un autre, puis au second, puis à celui d'à côté, marmonnant quelques injures et barbouillant « pas le bon » ou « non merci » ou bien même « sans intérêt ».

Habituée elle aussi aux brusques interventions du détective, Erica le laissa faire, un peu penaude, le regardant toujours avec la même admiration craintive. Elle en pinçait pour lui tout en étant effrayée de ses intérêts morbides. Enfin ! On ne choisit pas toujours de qui on tombe amoureux !

Derek, près d'elle, observait le spectacle de son habituel regard blasé. Il n'était plus dérangé des manières de son ami, il le laissait flâner comme bon lui semblait et venait à lui quand il lui demandait son aide. Il était bien, en quelques sortes, son animal domestiqué. Au moins le comparait-il à un loup-garou et non pas à un clébard ou à un chat d'égout.

Arrivé aux trois quarts des corps offerts par la morgue, Stiles s'arrêta au-dessus d'un en particulier, un sourire étrange aux lèvres et la loupe dégainée. Levant un regard irrésistible vers Erica, il lui dit :

« Celui-là, je vous l'embarque.

– Attendez- quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas...je veux dire, c'est interdit par l'établissement, vous pouvez le regarder ici, mais pas-

– Ah ! C'est ennuyeux !

– Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas...

– Ce n'est pas grave, Erica. Et si vous nous apportiez des cafés ? Il fait froid ici et je suis assoiffé. »

Ravie de servir, la belle légiste partit chercher de quoi ravir le monsieur. À peine elle passa la porte que Stiles se dépêcha de sortir le corps du sac, commençant à examiner sous toutes les coutures les aspects physiques et les détails du mort que Derek identifia –grâce à son étiquette accrochée à l'orteil– comme sir Matt Daehler.

« Mort noyé. En apparence, du moins.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Il a été empoisonné, jeté à l'eau, pris de paralysie partielle ou totale et s'est noyé en moins de trois minutes. Au vue de l'état de la peau, il n'est pas resté immergé longtemps, probablement ressorti par son agresseur se faisant ainsi passé pour le sauveur. Avec un peu de bon sens, le bon-faux samaritain est parti à l'arrivée des urgences et est allé faire son rapport au big boss.

– Qui est le boss ?

– Dans l'immédiat, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. »

La doctoresse arriva au même moment et se figea, mal à l'aise d'interrompre :

« Que faites-vous ?

– Oh, rien de bien grave ! Une simple expérience pour savoir si l'odeur de chaire arrive à éveiller les sens de lycanthrope. Semblerait qu'un alpha soit plus résistant qu'un bêta. »

Derek grogna pour l'excuse stupide et se laissa traîner vers la sortie, marmonnant un au revoir et un merci peu commodes. Erica n'eut même pas la force de protester et se retrouva à boire trois cafés en un après-midi. Et dire que les toilettes les plus proches n'étaient qu'à deux bureaux de là...

**XZX**

« C'est lui ! Le grossier, le manipulateur, le génial !

– Qui ça ?

– Moriarty ! Enfin, c'est son nom de code, en réalité il répond au nom de Jackson Whittemore, ce qui sonnait bien trop américain pour ses correspondants et premiers clients londoniens, il s'est donc adapté et depuis a gardé le surnom. Le professionnalisant, sans contester, et faisant aujourd'hui de lui plus un personnage publique qu'un agent de l'ombre, la besogne n'étant laissée qu'à son entreprise du mal facilement composée de milliers d'employés et encore je suis gentil, sans compter d'ailleurs sur son complice et agent tout particulier Moran, second nom de code, au réel patronyme Danny Mahealani.

– Où diable as-tu pêché tout ça ?

– Les sources n'importent pas !

– Alors ce sont eux nos grands ennemis ?

– Bien sûr, imbécile ! Écoute, quand je parle. »

Derek fit la moue. Il faisait de son mieux pour tenir la cadence mais quand monsieur passait du silence mortel au monologue décousu dont il ne saisissait jamais les principes fondamentaux, et bien il fatiguait. Il n'était définitivement pas sur-homme pour ça.

« Le mort de la morgue était un vidéaste plutôt reconnu ayant quelques ennemis chez des gens plutôt bien placés, la famille Argent, tu connais ?

– Ça me dit bien quelque chose...

– Ceux qui nous ont attaqués la dernière fois, au restaurant chinois, et qui ont tenté de kidnapper ta sœur. Semblerait qu'ils soient devenus des agents de Jackson après qu'il leur ait rendu de bien grands services, comme l'extermination de familles entières ne répondant pas à_ leur code_, se mêlant à de drôles d'histoires...

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Eh bien...le mythe de lycanthropie.

– Stiles...

– Je ne rigole pas ! Tu te rappelles de l'homme venu nous voir la semaine dernière ? Il fumait beaucoup trop, tu sais, celui qui nous a parlé de cette légende de gros chien des landes qui terrifiait les habitants et qui laissaient des corps derrière lui. Eux y voient un loup-garou plutôt qu'un berger-allemand. Jackson, percevant là une occasion de s'allier à des tueurs professionnels –même si aux croyances douteuses– à tuer pour eux plusieurs dizaines de personnes suspectées d'être croisées à l'animal. Ça semble assez surnaturel, dis ainsi, mais mes recherches sont allées dans le sens de leur mode de réflexion et j'ai saisi qu'ils étaient plus sensés qu'ils n'en avaient l'air, car bien des événements appuient leurs hypothèses et certitudes.

– C'est une sorte de secte ?

– En quelques sortes. Quoiqu'ils soient plus considérés comme des chasseurs, des tueurs à gage. Je pense que rendre visite à notre client enfumé va devenir une nécessité...

– Et dire que tu l'as jugé d'insignifiant il y a de ça deux jours.

– Les données ont changé ! L'air aussi !

– Tout ça avec un simple cadavre que tu as réussi à lier à ton ennemi juré. Tu as de la chance que j'ai confiance en toi.

– La science n'est pas chanceuse, Derek ! Elle varie pour démontrer ! »

Hale se prit le visage d'une main, exaspéré. Si monsieur disait ça, sûrement que monsieur avait raison... Stiles se baissa vers lui, enlevant cette main qui barrait son regard, lui balançant :

« Ne sois pas triste d'être bête, moi je t'aime bien. »

Et c'est une nouvelle fois que Derek piqua un fard légendaire et chercha de nouveau à faire la peau à son colocataire. Ah, les jeunes gens ! Monsieur Finstock, au rez-de-chaussée, rigolait devant sa tasse de thé au whisky, toujours attendri des disputes de couple des deux hommes qui lui payaient le loyer. Depuis leur arrivée, plus besoin de mater de feuilletons télé, son quotidien étant devenu une série policière pour de vrai.

Il espérait simplement que les meubles resteraient saufs jusqu'au bout, n'ayant pas apprécié la dernière fois que Stiles teste ses balles chargées d'argent sur la tapisserie que sa défunte femme affectionnait tant.

* * *

C'est comique, vous me dites. J'espère que c'est vrai. MERCI INFINIMENT DE ME LIRE ENCORE et pardon si c'est nul/mal relu/bancal. Je vous aime comme pas possible, c'est toujours rien que pour vous que j'écris. Vous m'avez pas oublié, hein ? Vous m'aimez ?


End file.
